


Luz Noceda and the Mist Mischief

by BEGAYDOWlTCHCRAFT



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, F/F, Lumity, The Owl House - Freeform, This has been done before, but i wanted to try my hand at it, i guess i'll add more when i figure out what i'm gonna do with this story, im not the best writer, it isn't the main focus but its there, so dont expect much, this is a percy jackson au, what else do I even put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEGAYDOWlTCHCRAFT/pseuds/BEGAYDOWlTCHCRAFT
Summary: in case you haven’t noticed, luz is weird. she’s a weirdo. she doesn’t fit in. and she doesn’t want to fit in. have you ever seen her without her stupid hat on? that’s weird
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	1. Part I

Luz wasn't a normal kid.  
And she knew it too. Ever since she was small, she had been judged by everyone she met. It was like they could always find fault with her.

“She daydreams too much.”

“Why doesn’t she ever pay attention?”

“What is it with her obsession with magic?”

“Is there something wrong with her?”

“Why can’t she just act normal?”

And it didn’t help that Luz was always in trouble. She, of course, never intends to be a troublemaker, but she somehow always finds herself involved in some kind of mischief. 

But after all those years of being criticized for just being herself, Luz had learned to tune it out. After all, she didn’t need the approval of anyone. As long as she had her Good Witch Azura books and a smile on her face, she’d be fine... right?

“Luz, come downstairs i need to talk to you,” said Camilla Noceda, the proud mother of Luz. She always tried to do what was best for her child. She just wasn’t ready to let her baby go. But Luz was getting stronger, even she could sense it, and there was no other way to keep her safe.

“Yes mom? Is this about what happened at school last week because i didn’t mean to burn Hannah’s hair off, i swear, i-,” Luz rambled on hoping that she wasn’t in trouble.

“No Luz, this is- wait you did WHAT to Hannah’s hair??” 

“Nothing! It’s nothing!” Luz blurted out quickly, silently praying her mom would disregard what she said.

“...Alright,” Camilla said reluctantly, “Anyway, I need you to sit down for this one.”

As she sits at the kitchen table, Luz becomes consumed in her thoughts wondering what happened that made her mother so solemn. 

“𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠.”

“Luz”

“𝐼𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐼 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑑?”

“Luz!”

“𝐷𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑒𝑙𝑠𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑤?”

“LUZ!”

The girl jumps in her chair and snaps out of her trance. “I’m sorry mom. I’m listening.”

“Since you finished school just a few days ago, I got to thinking and I’m sending you to a sleep away summer camp!”

“What? Mom, you know how much i hate staying away from home, please, i’m begging you, don’t make me go,” Luz pleaded.

If she could, Camilla would do anything to explain to her daughter why she was going to camp, and how it would be the best thing for her. But she knew better. If Camilla told Luz what she was, she’d be in danger.

“Luz, I really think this is what’s best for you. I mean you can have the chance to make real friends with kids that are like you!” the woman enthused, hoping to win her daughter over.

“What do you mean, kids like me?” Luz asked quietly with a hurt tone.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean anything like that-“ Camilla attempted to explain what she meant, but was promptly interrupted by an angered Luz.

The girl laughed, “I can’t believe i thought- of course you would think that I’m a freak too! Everyone else does, but I really believed that my own mother would have my back. But I guess not,” Luz mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Luz, please, listen to me, I-“

“NO,” the girl shouted, “I’M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!”

She takes a shaky breath in.

“I’m sorry for shouting mom, but could you please just hear me out.”

Camilla nods silently, not wanting to anger her daughter anymore. 

“I’ll go to the camp,” said Luz, “but only if i get to take my Good Witch Azura books.”

Good Witch Azura. Luz’s comfort books. She’s been reading them ever since she was six years old, and they were the only thing in her life that had ever stayed consistent. Her top favorite character was Azura, obviously. But if she was telling the truth, Luz always had a connection to Hecate. Even though she was Azura’s sworn rival, Luz admired how skilled Hecate was with her magic. If only they were real...

“Of course, Luz!” Camilla agreed, “I’m so glad you’re willing to go! We leave tonight

“I’ll go pack my things,” the girl says, with a tinge of hope in her voice. Her mom had always done what was best for her, so maybe camp wouldn’t be so bad.

~timeskip to them arriving at camp because i don’t know how to write car rides oops~

“Ok, this is where I drop you off,” Camilla informed Luz, “You just walk up that hill and go past the huge pine tree at the top, you can’t miss it. Oh, Luz, I’m going to miss you sooo much! Don’t forget to write everyday, I want to know everything!! And make sure you-“

“Yes mom, I know, I’m gonna miss you too.” Luz says as she’s getting squeezed to death by her mom.

“Have fun and make some friends, I LOVE YOU!” Camilla shouts as Luz leaves the car.

“I will mom, I love you too.”

As Luz walks up the hill, she feels hopeful. “Maybe this will be a good experience after all,” she thinks. 

Finally at the top of the hill, Luz takes in the gorgeous scenery. “Wow this place is way prettier than i thought it would be,” Luz says to herself. She sees children in the camp’s barriers running around playing with..

“ARE THOSE SWORDS?” Luz whisper shouts.

“Yeah, they are!” A mysterious voice says from behind her. And Luz, being Luz, screams.

“It’s ok child, i’m not going to harm you,” says the voice.

Luz turns around and sees a small man in a wheelchair with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Umm, hello, do you know where..,” Luz reads the paper her mom gave her, “Camp Half Blood? is?

“Ahh, you’re the new demigod!” The man says. “Welcome to camp!”

Luz stands there, in an unspoken staring contest with the smiling man, stunned at what he had said. 

“I’m sorry, i’m the new WHAT?”


	2. Part II: Electric Boogaloo

“I know this all seems confusing, but everything will be explained, I promise,” said the man genuinely. “My name is Chiron, and I oversee the happenings of camp. Now if you would just come with me to meet the camp director, he-“

“I’m sorry, but did you just say your name was Chiron?” Luz interrupted, “Like from Greek Mythology?”

Chiron chuckled, “I did, child. Now as I was saying, you need to get your paperwork-“

“I guess your parents were mythology nerds,” Luz interrupted again, “I mean, who else would name their kid Chiron?”

“Oh you misunderstand me,” said Chiron, slowly shifting in his wheelchair.

“What do you mean..” Luz started before going deathly silent.

Chiron was out of his chair! He seemed normal from the waist up. But as Luz looked to see how he was standing, she went into a state of shock. The girl rubbed her eyes, thinking she was just daydreaming again, but nothing had changed. Her mind was running a million miles a minute as she struggled to comprehend the figure standing in front of her.

“YOU’RE A HORSE!?!?!” Luz shouted in disbelief. “LIKE THE CHIRON IN THE MYTHS?! No, no this can’t be right, I’m just dreaming. Or is this a prank? I cant keep falling for these things! Why are you such a freak Luz!” she ranted to herself.

“I can assure you, this isn’t a dream or a prank, I am in fact Chiron ‘from the myths.’ And I am not a horse, I’m a centaur.”

All of this was too much for Luz to take in. This had to be some kind of dream or simulation or prank. The myths she learned about in school can’t be real, right? And how would she be a demigod? That’s impossible. All of the thoughts running through the young girl’s head became too much. Her heart was pounding and her head was aching. 

Chiron looked at Luz with worry in his eyes. “Oh dear, you don’t look very well, let me get you to the heale-,”

Before he could finish his sentence, Luz was on the ground. She could barely make out what was happening, but she heard Chiron call for someone from the Apollo cabin, whatever that was, and felt a sharp pain in her wrist. Luz then heard a voice saying, “Get her to the healing bed and ready some ambrosia.” Before they could move Luz, she went out like a light. 

~~~

“Wha..,” Luz said softly as she was awoken in a small infirmary, being poked and prodded by a small boy no older than 12. 

“Ooh, you’re awake! What’s your name? My name is Gus and I’m from Cabin 7, do you know which cabin you’re in? Wait let me guess… Hermes?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Luz said, confused at what was happening. “I need to get home, I had the craziest dream about a camp and a man horse and children running around with swords-,” the girl said attempting to get up and leave. But in the process of gathering her things, Luz aggravated her wrist injury. She cried out in pain.

“Oh, here,” Gus says as he hands Luz a small block of what looked like white chocolate. “It’s ambrosia, a healing food for us half bloods, it’ll help,” says the boy.

“Ok that’s the thing, what in the world is a half blood and why does everyone keep calling me one?” Luz says while eating the ambrosia, feeling it’s effects already.

“Chiron didn’t tell you? Well a half blood is a child of a mortal and a god.”

“So you’re saying that my dad-,”

“Or mom!” interrupted Gus, “The gods can do what they want, because they’re gods, so your parent could be anyone. For example, I'm a child of Apollo, but i also have a mortal dad!”

“Ok so, lemme get this straight, the greek myths are real? And my other parent is a god?” asked Luz.

“Yep basically!”

Luz couldn’t believe what she was being told, but at the same time felt as though it was true. She had been different from everyone her whole life, and now there’s an explanation. 

“Seems legit,” Luz said, “So who’s my parent?” 

“That’s the best part!” Gus said excitedly. “You don’t know until they claim you! It’s a huge thing where they drop their symbol over your head. It’s just an illusion so it doesn’t hurt, but it’s really cool when it happens!”

“Poggers!” Luz said, her voice overflowing with joy.

“Did the ambrosia work?”

“It actually did, my wrist is feeling good as new!”

Suddenly, Luz gasped. “When do i go on the camp tour?!!”

“I’m supposed to take you, along with my friend Willow. She’s in the Demeter Cabin,” the boy whispers.

“What are we waiting for? I want to see everything!” Luz said hopefully. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all please don’t kill me, we meet willow and amity next chapter.


	3. Part III: yee yee

Luz and Gus made their way out of the infirmary, ready to find Willow and go on a tour of the camp.

“At this time of day, Willow would usually be tending to the strawberry fields, making sure they’re growing right. She’s in Cabin 4, or Demeter’s cabin, so she’s an expert at plants,” Gus rambled on.

“So what cabin do unclaimed half-bloods- wow it’s gonna take a while to get used to that. Half-blood. I’m the child of a god!” Luz said, the realization of her situation finally setting in. “What was i saying? Oh yeah, what cabin do I live in until I get claimed?”

“All of that will be explained on the tour,” Gus informed the girl. “Ooh look, there’s Willow!”

Luz looked up from her feet to see a huge field filled with strawberry plants. There weren’t many people in the area, so she could easily spot the girl Gus had mentioned earlier. She was about Luz’s height with short green hair so dark it almost looked black.

“WILLOW! HEY, WILLOW, OVER HERE!!” Gus screamed, attempting to get Willow’s attention.

Willow looked up from the plants and ran over to where Luz and Gus were standing.

“Gus, what did I tell you about screaming near the plants? It’s bad for their development, and we need to send out our next shipment- oh!” Willow paused, looking up at Luz. “Who might you be?”

“Luz Noceda, I’m the newest half-blood.”

“Well hi Luz, I’m Willow, and i’m assuming Gus brought you here to me to go on a tour of the camp?” Willow questioned.

“You assume right!” Luz enthused. “Where do we start? I really wanna see what’s in the woods. It looks creepy, but I think it would be pretty cool there. Ooh, what about-,” 

“Um, Luz,” Willow interrupted, “I’m not the one doing tours today. I’m not sure why Gus told you I was.”

“I’m sorry Willow, I just thought that she could be our friend. I mean no one else wants to hang out with us,” the boy said, his voice filled with sadness. Luz noticed that he was genuinely disappointed that she wouldn’t be touring with them, so she did what she had wished so many other kids back home did for her.

“It’s alright, Gus. How about this, after my tour, we can all go exploring in the woods?”

“YAY!” Gus screamed running through the fields in a victory lap.

“So, Willow, do you know who is supposed to take me?”

The girl stayed quiet in thought for a while before answering.

“There should be someone in the Big House waiting for you. It’s the same place the infirmary was in. Do you need me to escort you?”

“No,” Luz said confidently, “I can manage myself, thank you though. I’ll see you later, I can’t wait to see what kinds of secrets hide in these woods.”

Willow waved at Luz before going back to care for the strawberry plants. 

As Luz walked to the Big House, she thought about all she could do here over the summer. She never had much to do in summers past because no one ever wanted to hang out with her. But now, she already had two friends! Maybe a third if she hit it off with her tour guide! 

As she finally arrived, Luz opened the door to come face to face with a camper that seemed to be about her age. She had short green hair, with brown roots and was wearing a pink version of the Camp Half Blood shirts she had seen almost everyone around camp wearing. She wore an annoyed expression on her face, which made Luz a little worried. Before she even had the chance to say hi, the girl before Luz rolled her eyes said two words.

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was a set time for me to-,”

“Stop talking, let’s just get this done so I can get back to my cabin. You’ve wasted enough of my time,” the girl said, her voice dripping with venom.

Luz silently obeyed, wondering what had the girl so worked up. Luz followed the girl out of the Big House, toward the main yard that was in the middle of the array of cabins.

“I never did catch your name back there,” Luz said, hoping to start a conversation with her tour guide.

The girl turned to look at Luz, who was wearing a genuine smile. Luz could’ve sworn that just for a second, the girl's sour face had softened. But just as she started to smile back, her face contorted back to its original state. 

“I’m Amity Blight,” said the girl, “Daughter of Athena.”

“Nice to meet you Amity, I’m Luz and I don't know which god is my parent yet!”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Amity said, her voice still cold.

Luz decided that it was best to stay quiet after that. This Amity girl didn’t seem to be fond of the idea of talking. And Luz didn’t blame her. Not many people wanted to come near her, let alone talk to her back home. So she was an expert in knowing when people didn’t want someone around.

The girls continued their tour in silence, Amity occasionally stopping to tell Luz about important spots around camp. 

About half an hour later, they were almost done with the tour. All the girls had left to see were the cabins. 

“Here we are, last stop of the day, cabin central,” Amity said monotonously and colder than ever. Luz noticed this and looked at her tour guide, smiling once more, trying to get her to smile as well. Amity immediately scowled and turned away. 

“Let’s just get this done so I can get back,” mumbled Amity.

The girls continued on, Luz asking a billion questions every time they stopped at a cabin. Luz would’ve stopped, but she saw how brightly Amity’s eyes shone when she answered Luz’s questions. Luz made sure to ask a lot of questions about Amity’s cabin, just to see her smile again, a sight ever so rare. 

“Ok that’s the end of the tour, have any questions” Amity asked, her voice much warmer than before. 

“Yeah, we skipped that cabin right over there.” Luz pointed at the most normal looking cabin in the array.

“Oh, um yeah, that’s where you’ll be staying until you get claimed, it’s the Hermes cabin, aka cabin 11-,” Amity rambled on as if she was stalling.

“Aww come on Amity, what could be so bad about cabin 11?” Luz asked rhetorically. “I say we go so I can check out where I'll be living!” She grabbed Amity’s hand and started to drag her over to the small building.

“LuzLuzLuz, PLEASE don’t take me over there, i’m begging you please it’s not going to end-,”

Right before Amity could finish her sentence she was interrupted by two campers that seemed to be about 16 or 17, and green hair kind of like Amity’s but darker and no roots showing.

“Hey Mittens!” called the first teen.

“Who’s your girlfriend?” teased the second.

Amity grumbled, her entire face going red.

“How many times do i have to tell you to stop calling me that! And she is NOT my girlfriend!! She’s the newest camper.”

“Swaggers!” they both said in unison.

“Hi, I'm Luz, Amity told me this is the cabin I'll be staying in?”

“That’s right! Hermes god of travelers takes in anyone who hasn’t been claimed yet,” said the teen girl.

“C’mon Luz, it’s best if we don’t stick around-,”

“Aww c’mon Mittens, don’t take our new roommate away just yet,” the boy whined playfully.

“I’m Edric.”

“And I'm Emira, we’re Amity’s older siblings.”

“And that’s not our only credit,” said Edric before looking at Emira knowingly. They then both snapped their fingers and changed amity’s hair to bright pink right before Luz’s eyes.

“We’re also the camp pranksters!” 

“CHANGE IT BACK NOW!” Amity screamed, having none of their shenanigans.

The twins reluctantly agreed and changed Amity back to normal. 

“WOAH, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!” Luz asked in awe.

“We’d tell you,” started Emira, “But it’d be better if we showed you.

“You wanna come with us to the woods later? We can teach you how to do that and much more there, where the magic is stronger,” suggested Edric.

Luz looked over to Amity, to see what she thought, but was greeted with no one there. Luz looked around, wondering where Amity had gone. Her eyes landed in the girl stomping up her cabin’s stairs. Oh well. Luz was so intrigued by the idea of learning the magic, so she agreed.

“Sure! I don’t see why not, it could be fun!” Luz said happily.

“Be there after dinner tonight,” Edric shouted, walking away with Emira.

As she walked into Cabin 11, Luz had thought back on Amity’s words about the twins, but honestly, she didn’t care. She was too preoccupied with the fact that her mom was right, she had already made 5 new friends and it wasn’t even dinner time yet. It was then that she knew that her time at camp would be one she would remember forever.


	4. Part 4: On the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sort of a filler, but I come with some Lumity content. Next time, however, we’ll have more plot/lore.

The Hermes Cabin.

It wasn’t the most peaceful place to be. There was constant noise, whether it be a prank going off, campers screaming and quoting vines in a “Ceremony for the Gods,” or some kids having a funeral for the cactus they didn’t water because, “It didn’t need water because it doesn’t rain in the desert.”

There was so much happening, that when dinner came around, Luz bolted out of the cabin. She had hoped to find a table to sit alone and think. Or maybe even read one of her books. After all, she hadn’t been able to fully comprehend what in the world happened that day, let alone have a moment of peace. But she was dead wrong. As she arrived at the dining pavilion, she saw that there were only 20 tables; one for each cabin. So Luz was forced to sit with the diverse and chaotic group of kids known as the Hermes cabin. 

Before she could sit and eat, however, Luz had to follow everyone to the campfire that was burning in the middle of the pavilion. Amity had told her that she had to put the best part of her food as an offering to the gods. Luz didn’t understand it, but she didn’t want to mess anything up, so she did as she was supposed to and sat down in silence, thinking about what Edric and Emira would teach her in the woods.. 

“THE WOODS!” Luz shouted aloud, gaining the attention of most of her table.

“Oh, uhh, sorry about that,” she laughed and mumbled awkwardly.

Luz had totally forgotten that she was supposed to meet Willow and Gus. Maybe she could take them with her, and they could learn the powerful magic together! She was pretty sure they wouldn’t mind, but just for clarification, she tried asking them from across the table.

“Emira, Edric!” she screamed, hoping they could hear her over all of the noise.

Luz could’ve sworn that she heard one of them answered, so she continued on.

”Could I bring two of my friends with me tonight?” she asked, shouting once more to ensure that they heard her.

Before she could hear a response, she felt something tap her on the shoulders. As she turned around to see who/what it was, she came face to face with none other than Amity Blight. 

“Hi Amity!” Luz said enthusiastically, glad to talk to someone seemingly sane.

“Hey Luz,” Amity started solemnly, “I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was rude for no reason and I have no excuse for that. I hope you can forgive me.” As the girl turned away to go back to Cabin 6’s table, Luz stood up and stopped her.

“Amity, it’s okay! Everyone has bad days, even me,” Luz said in accepting Amity’s apology. “You know what? How about we have a do over? I’m going into the woods after dinner, you wanna walk with me?”

“Oh, I don’t know Luz, I have to be in my cabin before the cleaning harpies are released-,” Amity started before being interrupted by Luz.

“Aww come on, please? It’ll be fun!” Luz pleaded, hoping to spend time with all of her new friends that night.

Luz could practically hear Amity’s thoughts as she waited for a response. As she was about to tell the girl that she didn’t have to come, Amity replied.

“Ok, I’ll come, just don’t get us into any trouble.”

“I’ll meet you outside your cabin after dinner. Cabin 6 right?” Luz asked, hoping she remembered correctly.

Amity nodded and gave Luz a soft smile before walking back to her group.

As Luz sat back down to finish dinner, she wondered how much knowledge the twins had on the magic. Sure they may have just shown Luz their pranks, but if they could do that effortlessly, she could only imagine what they could do when they put work into it.

~~~

Before Luz knew it, dinner had ended and it was time to go meet Amity. She shoved through the cluster of kids, trying to leave the pavilion without losing her left shoe. Luz ended up escaping, everything intact, and left shoe still in her possession. 

Luz stood in front of Cabin 6, waiting for Amity. After waiting for 3 minutes, Luz got bored and decided to walk around the back of the cabin, just to see what was there. She crept around, pretending to be in a spy movie because why the hell not? As she looked around to see what was back there, she found a little shed. Whilst looking around, still pretending to be a spy, Luz snuck into it. 

“Mission accomplished! Next step is to find what is going on in here-,”

“And what do you think you’re doing in here?”

Luz screamed and fell over as she heard a familiar voice shout in the shed. She looked up to see none other than Amity Blight.

“Oh, hi Amity!” she said, trying to play off what just happened to prevent further embarrassment. “I was just, umm, looking around.” She laughed awkwardly, her plan at avoiding embarrassment had failed.

“I was about to come to the front, I just needed some protection, you know, just in case,” said Amity, wielding a.. SWORD?

Luz finally got a proper look around the shed and saw that it was a room full of weapons. Swords, knives, shields, if you can name it, it was probably there. 

“Woah, you know how to use that???” Luz asked in awe of what she was seeing.

“I can admit, I know a thing or two about handling swords,” Amity said, attempting, but failing, to sound modest.

Luz continued looking around, her eyes lighting up more and more every second she stood there. Suddenly, she had a burst of energy and ran up to Amity. Luz’s face was only inches away from the other girl’s. She looked directly into her eyes and asked, “When do I get my sword?”

Amity, stepped back in surprise, looking behind her to make sure she didn’t fall over anything. She looked back up at Luz going on about what she’d use to fight, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Do I get a weapon tailored to me? Do I get to pick which one I get or is it like ‘The Weapon Chooses You’ type beat?”

“You get one tomorrow, and you get to pick what you get, don’t worry. And it’s getting late, so you should probably get a knife or something just for protection. I know there's a barrier around camp, but you can never be too careful.”

“You don’t have to be worried, I’ll scare any monsters away with one look,” Luz assured Amity. She then stood up tall, furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. “You see, I'm scary. Those monsters will go crying to their mommas once they get a look at Luz the warrior!”

Luz looked over at Amity, hoping to get a reaction out of her. As the girl in front of Luz processed the “intimidating” display in front of her, she couldn’t help but laugh. 

”Whatever you say, Luz. We should be going, it’s getting dark,” Amity said walking out of the shed, sword in hand. After she walked a few meters away, she looked back at Luz still in the shed, continuing to stare at the shiny metal.

“Well?” Amity asked, raising her voice slightly so the other girl could hear, “Are you coming or not?”

“Wait for me! I don’t like the dark!” Luz shouted, running up to Amity, eager to see her other friends and learn the magic the twins promised to show her.

“And you’re supposed to be a warrior?” Amity teased, kicking Luz in the ankle.

“Oh, shut up!”


	5. Part V: Live and Thrive

Walking through the woods with Amity wasn’t bad at all. If you dismiss the fact that she was on edge the entire time. Whenever there was the slightest bit of noise, Amity jumped and grasped her sword. “Calm down Amity, there’s nothing here,” Luz reassured the girl beside her.   
“Now, I need to find-,” 

“LUZ! OVER HERE!” Luz heard a familiar voice calling to her from just ahead of her. 

“WILLOW IS THAT YOU?” She screamed back hoping to find her friends.

“Can it, will you,” Amity whispered, punching Luz’s arm. “If there’s anything out here, it’d hear you and we’d be dinner.”

“I can scare any monster away, remember?” Luz said, looking at Amity in her “intimidating face” before continuing to look for Willow and Gus.

“Luz, I’m being serious right now. This isn’t some kind of joke, this is our lives at stake.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, stop worrying so much!” Luz shouted, not heeding Amity’s warning.

While Luz ran ahead, still screaming for Willow and Gus, Amity trailed behind, sword in hand, just in case they ran into anything.

“Luz, there you are!” Gus said running up to her with Willow.

“Hey guys! I brought someone with me if that’s ok, you guys have met Amity before right?”

“Yeah, we’ve seen her around camp,” Willow answered, “But you should probably stay away from her. Things move quickly around here and the word on the street is that the Blights are bad news, especially the twins.”

When Luz heard that, she tensed up. She never told Willow, Gus, or even Amity that they were going to meet Edric and Emira. She had been caught up in wanting to make new friends and learn the magic that they did, that she never stopped to ask if they had wanted to even see the twins.

“About that..,” Luz started, “How would you feel if I told you that I maybe accepted an invitation from the twins to learn magic from them tonight? And told them I’d you guys with me?”

“Luz, they’re bad news, i really don’t think it’s the best idea to-,”

Willow was interrupted by a frightened and paranoid Amity, rushing to where they were standing, sword still in hand, ready to fight.

“There’s definitely something out here and I’m not willing to get eaten tonight. Guys we should go.

“Relax Amity,” Luz said once more, “Didnt you say there was a protective field around camp?”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“Then why are you so tense? Nothing can get us in here.”

“Luz, there have been instances where monsters were summoned in by someone in camp. I don’t wanna risk anyone getting hurt, especially me. Lets go.” As Amity started to walk away from the group, Gus told Luz, “It’s fine, nothing ever happens here. Now come on I have things to show you!!” 

He may have screamed that a bit too loudly.

After Gus’ rather loud statement, they heard some rustling in the trees behind them. The noise had been enough to stop Amity from leaving, causing her to run back to the group.

“You guys heard that? I told you there was something out here!”

“Amity! Now is not the time to be cocky,” Willow scolded. ”Let’s just go see what it is.”

But before they had the chance to investigate, something found them first.

“Are… are you guys seeing what I’m seeing,” Luz whispered, almost silent, terrified of the beast in front of her.

“If you mean that giant scorpion,” Gus started, “then yes.”

All four of the kids ran and hid behind a conveniently large rock just a few feet away. They had started to plan out what they were going to do about the monster threatening their lives. Willow was the first person to say something. 

“Ok, we need to play it safe and find a way to trap the scorpion so we can just send it off to Tartarus where it belongs. Since I'm the one who can manipulate the plants, I could probably restrict it, but I won't be able to hold it forever. Amity, you’re the only one with a weapon on you, so do you have a strategy you can use to help us take this thing down?”

Amity, being a cocky little brat, took her turn to speak as an opportunity to scream, “I TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING OUT HERE! I WILL NOT BE HELPING UNTIL I RECEIVE I SINCERE APOLOGY FROM ALL OF YOU!” 

“AMITY!” Willow shouted, “I’m gonna need you to shut the fuck up and listen to me.” The girl whisper yelled, trying not to get the attention of the monster roaming just a few yards away from them. “You can either help us destroy this monster, or we can attempt to do it with Luz, the new kid that knows nothing about camp or monsters and how to fight them!”

“Hey! I’m smarter than I look,” Luz said, taking offense to Willow’s comment. “I know plenty about these things, just watch.” Luz got up from behind the rock and crept up behind the scorpion.

“Luz no! You don’t know what you’re messing with,” Willow warned, worried for Luz’s safety.

“It’s fine Willow, it’s not like I don’t know what I'm doing. I know a ton about scorpions. All you gotta do is scream and stomp and it’ll run away.”

“But Luz, this is a giant scorpion, a monster that could kill you very easily! So I suggest that you get back here before we’re all dead!!”

“No, I’m gonna prove to you that I know what i’m doing. HEY YOU, stop bothering us and go home!” Luz yelled at the monster hoping her last minute strategy would work.

News flash: It didn’t.   
So Luz did what any kid who’s life was being threatened by a gigantic scorpion monster- she ran. And the monster ran right after her. The others didn’t dare say anything, for they didn’t want to risk their safety as well as Luz’s. So they say there and silently prayed to every god they could remember to spare Luz’s life.

“Alright Luz, a huge monster is chasing you and might eat you for dinner, no big deal,” Luz said to herself, still running and trying not to get eaten. Just then, she found a large tree to hide behind, just to catch her breath and think of how to evade the monster.

“Dios mío, esto me va a matar, acabo de llegar ayer y ya me voy a morir, ¿qué demonios hago?” Luz ranted quietly still trying to think up a plan. As she thought and cursed, and thought again, the scorpion crept closer and closer. Before she could run or even react, it jumped in front of her. 

“QUICK, HIDE, PRETEND TO BE A TREE!” 

That was Luz’s first thought. The others could hear her back at the rock and all three of them facepalmed in unison.   
“She’s toast,” Gus said, already mourning Luz. “Don’t say that Gus,” Willow started, “she’ll be okay. At least I hope so.”  
“I just want to point out that I told all of you that I had a feeling something was out here. And you refused to listen. I’m a child of Athena for the Gods’ sake! You should always take my opinion into account, but noooo-,”

“Amity,” Willow said, about to lose her cool, “If you don’t shut the fuck up like I said, there’s gonna be a problem, got it?”

“Whatever,” she mumbled, “I was still right though.”

“Guys. Where did Luz go?” Gus asked, terrified of what was happening.

“Gus, what do you mean? Is she not there? Did the scorpion get her?” Amity asked, suddenly worried about Luz’s well being.

“No, at least I don’t think so. While you two were arguing, I was watching Luz. And after she said the pretend to be a tree thing, I didn’t see her. All I saw was that tree in her place, that wasn’t there before.”

“Do you think she…?” Willow asked hesitantly.   
“I think she did,” Gus answered, still in shock.

“She did what? What exactly is happening right now?” Amity asked, so very lost in the situation.

Willow and Gus looked at each other knowingly before Willow replied, “We think she might have manipulated the Mist.”

“Oh my gods…. Well if she did, she can’t hold it for long. I’m the one with the sword, let me just stab the thing and get this over with,” Amity said, standing up and walking towards the monster.

“Hey buddy,” The girl said, approaching the scorpion, “I gotta do this. It’s nothing personal, you’re just threatening our lives.” Right as she finished talking, She swung her sword right into the scorpion's back, sending it back to tartarus.

Right at that moment, none other than the twins walked to where the children were standing, seemingly out of nowhere.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE AND WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP US?” Amity shouted, still on edge and now angry.  
“The scorpion was just our test for your little tree friend over there, who can come out now by the way,” Edric said, waiting for Luz to show herself again.

“We could have died!” Amity shouted at her older siblings, in a furious rage.

“But you didn’t,” Emira said. “Besides, I think we have more important problems on our hands.” As she finished speaking, Emira pointed at the symbol above the newly transformed Luz’s head.

“She’s a-,” Gus started, still processing all that just happened.

“Yeah, she is,” Willow said, shocked as well.

“I’m a what?” Luz asked as she looked up above her head. 

”That right there,” Emira said, “is the two torches. Otherwise known as..,”

“The symbol of Hecate.”


	6. Part VI: The One Who Predicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i haven’t update in like two months  
> have a shitty chapter as an apology

“Did I just hear you correctly?” Luz asked, shocked by the news of her godly parent. “Did you just say that Hecate is my mom?”

“Yeah, Luz, I literally just said that,” Amity replied, still irritated about the entire situation.

“Like Hecate from Good Witch Azura!” Luz exclaimed, excited about her newfound knowledge of her other parent. “This is so cool!!!”

“Luz this isn’t ‘cool’ this is serious-,” Amity started before pausing abruptly. “Wait, did you just say Good Witch Azura?” she asked, her eyes lighting up. “You read them too?!” 

“YES I LOVE THEM SO MUCH LIKE-,”

Before Luz could finish her statement, she was rudely interrupted by Emira, who was surprisingly still there with Edric.

“Luz was just claimed and you’re talking about some kids’ book series?? I mean, we get it you’re dorks, but this isn’t the issue right now.”

“Emira, I swear to every single god, if you don’t shut up and go back to your cabin-,”

“What’re you gonna do, Mittens,” Edric started, “you gonna run to mommy?”

Right after the words left Edric’s mouth, he immediately regretted it. Emira smacked him and pointed at Amity, the target of his harsh words, on the verge of tears. This display of emotions left Luz in confusion. “Isn’t Amity’s mom Athena? Why is she crying?”

“Amity, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-,” Edric began to apologize.

“Just drop it,” the girl said, running back in the direction she came in with Luz, wiping tears from her eyes. The twins, trying to console their sister, ran after her, leaving Luz, Willow, and Gus in the woods by themselves. 

“Well,” Gus started, a look of confusion on his face, as a result of the situation that had just unfolded in front of the three campers, “that was quite awkward.”

“I’m sorry about that Luz,” Willow began, “The Blights are quite the handful.” 

“It’s ok, Willow, don’t apologize. This was the most exciting yet terrifying day of my life!” Luz said with a blank stare, still processing the entire day. She snapped back to reality. “All I want now, is a safe place to rest before heading back to camp because, man I am exhausted.”

“Well you’re in luck, because Gus and I know the perfect spot!” Gus nodded in agreement with Willow’s statement. “Gus, will you lead the way?”  
“Gladly! Ladies, follow me,” Gus said, in an unrecognizable accent that made both Willow and Luz chuckle. The group of campers continued on only a little farther into the woods before reaching their destination, a dark, spooky cave in the middle of the woods. 

“Here we are!” Willow said looking at the moldy cave, a huge smile on her face.

“This is where we’re staying? An old, musty, crusty cave?” Luz asked, both disgusted and intrigued.

“Hey, don’t insult the oracle cave like that!” Gus cried, seemingly taking offense to Luz’s statement. “Sorry father, please don’t smite her,” he prayed silently.

“The oracle cave? What on earth is an oracle cave?”

“You’ll see,” Willow announced before banging on the stone door into the cave. “Hey could you open the door please?” No response. “Hey, Eda!” Willow shouted once more, “can you let us in?” Again, no response. “That’s it,” the Demeter child said under her breath before shouting louder, “EDA OPEN THE DOOR!” Willow turned to look at the frightened new camper. “Sorry Luz, she can take a while.”

“Nah, it’s chill, anyone who lives in a cave, is worth waiting to see.” Just as Luz finished talking, the group heard a muffled shout from inside the cave.

“I‘M COMING GIVE ME A SECOND KIDS!”  
The large stone door opened and a strange, pale woman with grey hair took a step out. “Alright kids, listen to me, you know the drill, i’ve got juice in the cooler and-,” she paused for a moment looking at Luz. “And who might you be?”

“Oh Eda, this is Luz, our newest camper!” Gus enthused, seemingly excited to see Eda again. “Luz this is Eda, the camp oracle,” his voice lowered to a whisper that only Luz could hear, “She’s the one that tells us the prophecies for quests.” Luz nodded, knowing a bit about quests from books she’s read in the past.

“Hi, Eda! Is this where you live?” Luz asked, curious about the woman’s odd living situation.

“Yep, I like to be secluded from the rest of those sticky children so I can prophesy in peace. Being the oracle is a lot of work, if Apollo told me this before I signed up, I would’ve run for the hills. But nope, now I’m “the one who prophesies” until further notice. If Apollo was mortal is swear to all the gods-,” 

“Ok thank you Eda, I’m sure Luz doesn’t want to hear your entire life story, we’re just here for a few minutes, the cleaning harpies will be out soon.” Willow declared, pushing Luz over to the cooler so she could get a drink.

“But Willow-,” Luz started, genuinely interested in Eda’s story.

“But nothing, Luz, I’m sorry but I don’t want to get almost eaten again.Those cleaning harpies are something else, believe me. I wish we didn’t have to, be we should get going soon.” 

"It's best to listen to Willow in this situation," Gus warned, "She likes to survive the night." 

When Luz heard this, she had decided she had enough time to rest. The day had already been full of adventure and friendships and almost deaths. The only thing that Luz wanted now, was a bed to sleep in.

The campers said their goodbyes to Eda, before heading back on the trail to camp. The day had been crazy and unfamiliar to say the least, but Luz felt at home whilst with her new friends. Learning how to be a half blood would be challenging for sure, but with them, anything seemed possible to Luz.

Before they knew it, the three campers had to got their separate ways to their cabins, 4, 7, and 20 respectively. As Luz entered her cabin, she noticed that her 4 siblings were already asleep. "Wow, I I have siblings now," Luz whispered excitedly, attempting not to wake her cabinmates up. "Maybe tonight won't be so bad," Luz thought as she settled into one of the beds, "I'm safe now, and I have friends and even a family here. This summer is gonna be great, I just know it." The girl got into her blankets and whispered to herself, "Goodnight Luz, sweet dreams."  
Little did she know that little statement would be oh so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first story so pls don’t be mean  
> leave a nice comment pls, it’s my motivation  
> i might update this if y'all like it who knows  
> (psssst, you should follow my twitter @lumitysupremacy)


End file.
